Such a Kid
by Taomio
Summary: Kau bilang ingin istirahat, jadi aku memberikannya. Kau bilang itu kesalahan, jadi kita berbaikan. Dan saat kita bersama, kau mulai panik. Tolong jangan seperti anak kecil. MarkChan/Markhyuck/Mark Lee/Haechan/Lee Donghyuck/GS/DLDR.


Aku mendesah. Kuaduk kopiku, mengabaikan suara berisikmu di belakang. Menyesapnya sebentar, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku padamu.

"Kau peduli tidak sih dengan kita, Mark?!"

Aku kembali menyesap kopiku, melihatmu kembali meledak-meledak. Kau mendelik padaku, namun kemudian kau mengambil nafas, menenangkan dirimu sendiri. "Dengar, Mark." Kau menatapku sayu. " _I want a break._ "

Dengusan pelan dari hidungku keluar di sela kegiatan minum kopiku. Dan kita mulai lagi.

" _I need more space._ "

Apa kau seorang astronot? Kau bahkan punya seluruh alam semesta. Jadi untuk apa datang kemari?

" _I need more air._ "

Apa kau sedang berada di bawah air sekarang? Kita bahkan tidak sedalam itu. Bertingkah seolah kau akan tenggelam didalamnya samudera.

"Aku harap kau memikirkannya." Kau mengambil tasmu. Kuturunkan gelas kopiku. Menatap punggungmu. "Aku pergi." Ujarmu singkat sebelum akhirnya keluar dari apartemenku.

Aku kembali mendesah. Sejak awal aku sudah tahu kalau kau memang begitu kekanakan. Tapi kupikir kau akan berubah dengan berjalannya hubungan ini. Tapi nyatanya satu tahun ini hanya diisi dengan pertengkaran tidak masuk akal dan putus nyambung tak berkesudahan!

Memangnya apa yang aku harapkan dengan anak tunggal seorang pengusaha besar yang sejak kecil mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau?

Lee Haechan. Kau sadar tidak kalau yang perlu berpikir disini adalah dirimu sendiri? Kau terus saja menyalahkanku dengan alasan-alasan yang bahkan tidak kumengerti. Pernah tidak kau berpikir untuk mendengarkanku sekali saja? Kenapa kau selalu saja menyimpulkan apapun tanpa melibatkan sudut pandang orang lain? Coba sebentar saja, kau dengarkan aku. Tapi rasanya itu hanya sia-sia. Otakmu itu sudah sekeras bebatuan di luar angkasa.

Dan sialnya lagi. Manusia bodoh ini terlanjur jatuh hati. Harusnya aku bisa saja meninggalkanmu? Tapi aku tidak pernah benar-benar melakukannya. Kau tahu kenapa? Jangan pura-pura bodoh.

Aku kembali mendesah. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku di saku celanaku. Kemudian melangkahkan kakiku membelah kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menari di ruangan remang ini.

"Kau datang?"

Bau alkohol menggelitiki hidungku. Tanganmu mengelus rahangku pelan dengan tatapan yang selalu membuatku kesal karena tidak bisa membencimu dan meninggalkanmu.

"Kau memintaku datang." Jawabku sembari mendekatkan dirimu padaku, ku tak suka kau di kerumunan yang kebanyakan lelaki. Bisa tidak kalau kita bertengkar jangan berakhir di bar seperti ini? Kau tetap milikku, jadi menjauhlah dari tempat yang rawan seperti ini.

Kau tersenyum bodoh, kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan menyesal. "Maafkan aku."

Aku membuang mata, sudah biasa dengan adegan ini. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku mengeluarkanmu dari tempat terkutuk ini.

Kujatuhkan tubuhmu dikasurku. Menggendongmu sepanjang perjalanan, kau pikir tidak membuatku pegal?! Kenapa kau suka sekali menyusahkanku? Apa harimu kurang menyenangkan hingga harus membawaku ke dalam setiap masalahmu?

"Jangan pergi."

Desahan pelan kembali kukeluarkan. Tidak bisa menolakmu.

Sepanjang malam, kita habiskan berdua. Memeluk erat, memastikan kita tidak akan terpisah. Bercumbu tanpa terikat waktu. Dan berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Aku suka dirimu yang setengah bangun dan setengah tertidur seperti ini. Otakmu lebih waras dan manis jika seperti ini.

Dan ketika bangun, dalam waktu satu detik, kau lupa.

Kita mulai lagi.

Kau bilang ingin istirahat, jadi aku memberikannya. Kau bilang itu kesalahan, jadi kita berbaikan. Dan saat kita bersama, kau mulai panik. Tolong jangan seperti anak kecil.

Kau bilang kita pergi terlalu cepat ketika kau sadar, jadi kita melambat. Tapi kemudian kau bilang kita harus kembali ke titik awal. Apa aku ini lelucon untukmu?

Kau bilang kau sangat membutuhkanku. Apa aku mainan untukmu? Kau mempermainkanku sudah seperti kau memiliku diriku seluruhnya. Dan sialnya itu memang iya.

Kau bilang kau butuh cinta. Mmm.. Ya, kita semua begitu.

Tarik nafas, buang nafas. Itu sudah seperti kebiasaan kita.

Kau ketakutan, santai saja. Kita jatuh untuk jatuh bersama. Jadi tolong jangan seperti anak kecil lagi.

.

.

.

Ini pendek amat. 655 Kata. Wkwkkwk. Baru kali ini buat _oneshot_ kurang dari satu jam apa malah cuma setengah jam doank yak xD

 _Fanfic_ kali ini keinspirasi ama lagunya Astrid S – _Such a Boy_. Berhubung yang lebih cocok buat sifat labilnya tuh si Enchan, yak mangkanya aku ganti ajah. Mark orangnya kayaknya lebih berpegang teguh sik :V

Aku harap kalian sukak. Semoga bisa menghibur hari kalian ^^


End file.
